Question: A green pair of shoes costs $$24$, and a red necklace costs $$2$. The green pair of shoes costs how many times as much as the red necklace costs?
Answer: The cost of the green pair of shoes is a multiple of the cost of the red necklace, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is $$24 \div $2$ $$24 \div $2 = 12$ The green pair of shoes costs $12$ times as much as the red necklace costs.